Lo que me une a ti
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Gajeel sólo quería llegar a su cuarto a descansar después de la paliza que Erza les había dado. Levy al encontrarse ahí, Gajeel lloro de la forma más patética posible que Levy lo miraba con pena. ¿Porque le estaba atando las muñecas? [Inspirada en el reciente arte de Hiro Mashima]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Como ya escribí algo de Jellal y Erza, Natsu y Lucy, Gray y Juvia. Pienso que ya era el tiempo de que escribiera sobre Gajeel y Levy._**

 ** _Ellos tampoco se tenían que quedar atrás. Simplemente son hermosos y más como los mostró el maestro Hiro Mashima en esos pequeños cómics. Sin duda, estoy segura que a muchos de nosotros nos dejó satisfechos por mostrarnos a algunas situaciones como las parejas favoritas._**

 ** _Espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Gajeel podía sentir su cuerpo adolorido, el castigo y los golpes que le había proporcionado Erza, no se podía comparar con los golpes del enemigo más poderoso y mucho menos con el entrenamiento el cuál estaba más que acostumbrado. Esa mujer de cabello rojo era una maniática adicta al control.

Podía jurar que las personas que lo veían caminar decían que parecía más un anciano que un joven. ¿La razón? Una de sus manos estaba sobando su espalda mientras su caminar era muy lento, casi arrastrando los pies. Sólo por esta ocasión no podía enojarse porque todos tenían razón.

Lo único que le faltaba, era un bastón. Suspiro con resignación, al menos su cuarto no estaba tan lejos y tan pronto como tocará su calientita cama, podía caer dormido. Eso antes de que Gray, Jellal y Natsu se les ocurra una reunión de "hombres" por los recientes eventos catastróficos llamados mujeres.

 **-¡Bienvenido Gajeel!**

O eso era lo que había tenido planeado. Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Levy se encontraba en aquel lugar junto con Lily. No era que le molestará la chica, incluso con los sentimientos que ambos estaban conscientes, su relación había mejorado considerablemente.

 **-¿Que haces por aquí? Creía que ibas acompañar a la coneja por algunas cosas**

 **-Lu-chan desapareció junto con Natsu, preferí no saber lo que ellos iban hacer** -Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Podía notar a Gajeel un poco molesto y al principio, Levy pensó que había sido por la manera en la cual ella se encontraba en su cuarto sin su permiso, aunque ahora que volvía a pensar con claridad, ese también era su cuarto, ya no era un secreto que ellos estaban juntos de una rara y extraña manera, ya habían compartido en veces anteriores la cama tanto en buenas como en un sentido de perversión. Con un sonrojo lo miraba mientras este se agachaba un poco más. La mirada sería se había ido para dar paso a falsas lágrimas y gritos llenos de dolor.

 **-¡Erza es un monstruo con cabello rojo!** -Grito mientras recordaba lo que hace poco le había pasado. **-Nos empezaba a torturar y golpear sólo porque ella estaba muy ebria como para poder controlarse** -Se tapaba la cabeza, sentía como aún le dolía. **-Aunque fue nuestra culpa por retarla a beber pero aún así...**

Levy miraba un poco impresionada a su actitud, no sabía que hacer e intentaba tocar su hombro con delicadeza. Veía al chico alterado y pálido, no muchas veces veía al chico con aquella actitud, de alguna manera le daba un poco de pena. El tipo era rudo como para tenerle miedo, aunque hablando de Erza, tenía razón con tenerle miedo. ¿Quien en su santo juicio no le tendría miedo a la que apodan Titania?

Sólo un estúpido no sería capaz de temerle, para su desgracia, ese estúpido se en ontraba frente a ella lloriqueando como una niña.

 **-Vamos Gajeel, Erza ya no se encuentra aquí** -Soltó una risita nerviosa mientras acariciaba su hombro **-Deja de llorar o todos se darán cuenta de la manera tan patética que lloras**

 **-Eso lo se muy bien** -Alzó su rostro aún con lágrimas **-El tipo del tatuaje en el rostro llegó y se la llevo a tiempo** -Suspiro derrotado antes de volver a mirar con una mirada penetrante a Levy.

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

Pregunto nerviosa ante la sonrisa misteriosa de Gajeel. Sólo pasaron unos minutos para sentir como había amarrado sus muñecas.

 **-Esto es muy raro...**

 **-Tranquila, se que te gustará**

Tuvo que mirar con nerviosismo a la gran sonrisa de Gajeel, veía como sus mejillas se pintaban de un sutil rojo y como en sus manos volvía a tener una cuerda de diferente color. Tuvo que malpensar un poco Levy, aquella situación no le agradaba y mucho menos la sonrisa que Gajeel le mostraba.

Tuvo que pasar un poco de saliva al ver como se había acercado y la había enrrollado, todo se parecía a las historias pervertidas que Erza siempre leía. Sin embargo, mal pensó las cosas al escuchar a Gajeel reir, no era una risa pervertida de aquellas, si no era algo llena de diversión, Levy se soltó a reír cuando algunas cosquillas empezaban a hacerse presente en su cuerpo.

 **-¡Espera Gajeel!** -No podía hablar al sentir las cosquillas y su respiración empezaba a ser un poco forzada.

 **-Oh vamos Levy, no te muevas...**

 **-¡Es que...!**

Al volver abrir los ojos, sintió como la cuerda que ataba sus muñecas había sido retirada al igual la que rodeaba su cuerpo. El flequillo que tapaba su rostro ya no estaba. Al subir sus manos sintió un listón y al tomar una de las puntas de aquel listón, se dio cuenta del color, naranja.

 **-Lo vi en una tienda de camino a la posada** -Hablo un poco avergonzado rascando una de sus mejillas **-Se que el tuyo se destrozó en la guerra y pues...**

 **-Gracias Gajeel**

Fue interrumpido, miro a una sonriente Levy reir y acariciar con cariño la punta del listón. El corazón de Gajeel brinco, pensó que realmente había valido la pena aquel pequeño detalle. Valía la pena ver a Levy con aquella hermosa sonrisa, con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillando de emoción. Casi se veía como cuando le regalaba un libro de aquellos.

 **-Te dije que a Levy le iba a gustar** -Lily entraba caminando a su cuarto con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba su pequeña patita **-A Levy le va gustar cada cosa que le regales**

Arrancó un sonrojo de ambos pero Gajeel lo aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura. Veía hipnotizado sus labios rojos, aquellos labios que había probado ya muchas veces. Sus alientos se mezclaban y estaban a punto de besarse antes de que la puerta fuera abierta con un poco de ruido y una dulce vocecita escucho.

 **-Lamentó por molestar Levy...** -Wendy había entrado y miro impresionada lo que ellos dos hacían, sus ojos subían y bajaban por ambos, la posición, la ropa desordenada y sus labios rojos, una escena más que romántica. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro antes de taparse el rostro y darse la vuelta **-¡Lamento por molestar! ¡Pueden seguir con lo suyo!**

Hablo nerviosa, Gajeel tuvo que disimular y tuvo que meter a Levy en el colchón, atrapada entre cobijas y amarrar con la misma cuerda que la había atado con anterioridad. Wendy tuvo que salir corriendo al escuchar varios gritos de Levy, claro todo con un mal pensamiento.

 **-¡Estúpido Gajeel!** -Hablo tratando de moverse pero era inútil, Gajeel la habia amarrado bien al colchón **-¡Cuando salga de aquí me las pagarás!**

Gajeel salió apresurado, tapaba su rostro rojo con una mano, a algún lugar y Lily sólo miraba a lo lejos. Alzó sus pequeños hombros y antes de que Levy se diera cuenta, escapó dejándola sola.

Suspiro frustrada, el listón entró en su línea de visión y sonrió. Gajeel era un estúpido pero sólo era su estúpido que le traía hermosos regalos. Sólo tendría que esperar a que Gajeel regresé. Falsas lágrimas salieron de ella, no sabía sabía que hora regresaría al cuarto.

 **-¡Estúpido Gajeel!**

Fue lo último que se escuchó aquella noche. Para su pena, nadie había ido a ayudarla.

 ** _Bonus_**

Gajeel estaba apoyado en la pequeña mesa de centro. Los únicos cuatro hombres que se encontraban ahí ya estaban un poco pasados de copas. El sonrojo a sus mejillas podía hacerlo confirmar.

 **-A esta hora podía estar al lado de Levy, junto con Levy, con Levy...**

Lloriqueo Gajeel. A su lado, Gray golpeó su hombro y alzó su pequeña copa.

 **-Al menos tienes una chica tranquila** -Dejo de hablar para eructar un poco **-Juvia no deja de seguirme ¡La mujer está loca por seguirme a las aguas termales!**

 **-¡Eso no es nada!** -Natsu grito mientras tomaba directo de la botella que se encontraba en su mano **-Lucy no ha dejado de insinuarse ¡Quería ronronear como un maldito gato! Lo bueno que se quedó dormida** -Una risa traviesa salió de él **-Mañana verá la travesura que le hice.**

 **-¿No es más fácil dejarse querer por su chica?** -Jellal quien no estaba tan borracho habló, sin embargo, el silencio se formó y todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él. **-¿Dije algo raro?**

 **-Tu eres el unico raro aquí** -Gajeel escupió molesto.

 **-El pobre hombre ya fue esclavizado** -Gray golpeó el hombro del de pelo azul en señal de apoyo.

 **-¡Hombre! Eres el menos indicado en hablar de amor** -Natsu lo miro molesto. **-¿En serio? ¿Erza?**

Jellal alzó los hombros divertido.

 **-Bueno al menos le prestó atención a ella y no es mala conmigo** -Jellal sonrió con superioridad **-Al menos tengo a alguien con quien dormir y poder tocarla sin que me diga algo**

Todos lo miraron con enojo. Pronto, las botellas y los insultos volaron por la habitación. Sin duda, ellos no cambiarían y mucho menos cuando sólo tenían que descansar.

Así era Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Probablemente escriba algo desde el punto de vista de Wendy. Sería divertido imaginar que era lo que ella pensaba cuando vio a sus compañeros en aquella situación un tanto comprometedora._**

 ** _¡Esperenlo con mucha ansia!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 24 de Enero de 2018_**


End file.
